


Confirmations

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode: s03e07 Currents, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to be mad at you,” Stiles confessed and Derek’s face dropped a little bit.</p><p>He really had wanted to be mad too. Derek had almost died and he hadn’t contacted Stiles as soon as possible to tell him that he was okay. That had hurt and he had been miserable for days. He had had plans to give him the cold shoulder or to be upset with him once he saw him. But after not seeing him and then having him in front of him he just couldn’t.</p><p>“How’s that working out for you?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Terribly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmations

His dad hadn’t let him see Derek for days after he got back to Beacon Hills. He was frustrated and confused and Stiles got it, he did. His dad didn’t want him running out of the house to see the older man who Stiles hadn’t even officially told him he was dating. All of the lies Stiles had been telling him had probably seemed like Derek was the source of them all. His dad probably thought that Derek was the reason Stiles had been lying to him so much.

Eventually Stiles was going to just sneak out to see him. He had thought that Derek had died and even though he didn’t want to hurt his dad more than he already did, it hurt too much not to see Derek.

And that really just scared the shit out of him.

It was just a few minutes past dinnertime and Stiles was tiptoeing down the stairs, trying not to make too much jingling noise with his car keys as he held them tightly in his hand. He had made it to the front door, hand on the doorknob, when the hall light turned on and he let out a (manly) shriek.

“Going somewhere?”

“Jesus, Dad, are you trying to kill me?” Stiles asked, hand clutching his heart.

“No,” the Sheriff said. “I just want to know where you’re going on a school night.”

“Uh, I think my Jeep is out of gas and I wanted to go now instead of in the morning?”

“Weird, I didn’t know Derek Hale’s apartment doubled as a gas station.”

Stiles groaned, tilting his head back against the door. “I haven’t seen him in almost a week, Dad.”

“I’m sure you can handle not seeing him for a week.”

“No, but—” _I thought he was dead._

“But what?”

He racked his brain, trying to think of a good excuse. There was no way his dad was going to let him see Derek. He couldn’t lie about seeing Scott either.

“We got in a fight before I left for the track meet,” Stiles said. “I wanted to see him to talk things over and…and maybe talk about setting up a date for him to come over for dinner.”

That seemed to pique the Sheriff’s interest and he raised an eyebrow. “You finally want me to meet him?”

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugged. “I really care about him.”

There was about two seconds of them staring at each other before his dad groaned, running a hand through his hair. “You’re in love with him.”

“What?” Stiles said, faking out a laugh. “No, that’s just—”

“Don’t even try to continue lying about this,” the Sheriff said, shaking his head. “I know the signs. And I also know that if I keep telling you that you can’t go, you’re just going to sneak out.”

“That is...not untrue.”

“Go,” he said. “Be back in a few hours, make sure he’s here for dinner before the end of the week, and use protection.”

“Oh my God, Dad.”

“I’m serious.”

Stiles’ face heated up and he quickly nodded his head before practically running out of the door. He really didn’t want to stay around for further questions because he and Derek never used condoms and he really didn’t want his dad finding out about that. Or anything about his sex life.

He climbed into his Jeep, hurriedly starting it before backing out of the driveway and heading to the loft.

It wasn’t until he was actually in the loft’s parking lot that he felt nervous. It had almost been a week and he missed Derek. Sure they had talked on the phone countless times (Stiles practically pleaded for Derek to come visit him only to be rejected because he didn’t want to go against his father) but it just wasn’t the same. He loved Derek’s voice, but he missed seeing the older man’s face. He missed being touched by him.

There was a knock on the window of the Jeep and Stiles (manfully) shrieked again.

“Just go up there,” Cora said, looking extremely unimpressed. “He already knows you’re out here and while he didn’t sexile me, I know exactly what you two are going to get up to.”

He couldn’t even respond because she was already walking away, heading toward the Camaro and twirling the keys around her finger.

Stiles took her advice, exiting the Jeep and heading into the building. Soon he was standing in front of the loft door, straightening up his jacket and messing with his hair and feeling so self-conscious he didn’t know what to do.

That was until Derek opened the door not wearing a shirt because then he _really_ didn’t know what to do.

They looked at each other for a solid ten seconds before Derek was grabbing his waist and pulling him inside the loft. He barely registered the door closing because all he could focus on was Derek wrapping his arms around him and burrowing his face in the crook of his neck.

“You’re not wearing a shirt on purpose.”

For reunion dialogue it wasn’t exactly the most romantic.

“I didn’t think you’d mind.”

And he would have made some snarky comment or rolled his eyes or something but then he just looked at Derek. He looked at his uninjured body and the little grin on his face and the happiness in his eyes and he never wanted Derek to get hurt again. Especially when he wasn’t there to help him.

“I wanted to be mad at you,” Stiles confessed and Derek’s face dropped a little bit.

He really had wanted to be mad too. Derek had almost died and he hadn’t contacted Stiles as soon as possible to tell him that he was okay. That had hurt and he had been miserable for days. He had had plans to give him the cold shoulder or to be upset with him once he saw him. But after not seeing him and then having him in front of him he just couldn’t.

“How’s that working out for you?” Derek asked.

“Terribly.”

That was it. That was the only trigger Derek needed apparently before taking him in his arms and carrying him over to the bed. They fell backward together, mouths already moving together. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek’s neck as the older man pressed him into the mattress. Derek’s mouth moved down to his neck and he combed his hand through Derek’s hair, tilting his head back to give him better access.

“I had plans,” Stiles said. “Plans to make you work for this. I was gonna be in charge for once.”

He didn’t even have to see the eyebrows raise to feel them. “Still want to do that?”

“Fuck no.”

And he really really didn’t want to. He always wanted Derek to take care of him and that need hadn’t ever been as amplified as it was tonight. Derek nodded in understanding before getting off the bed, hurriedly taking his clothes off. Stiles couldn’t even appreciate the view because Derek was on him again in seconds, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and slipping his t-shirt over his head. He helped with the pants and underwear and socks and soon it was just him and Derek and no physical boundaries.

“God I’ve been waiting too long to feel you,” Derek said, his voice light and breathy.

Stiles could only nod before Derek kissed him again, the kisses more tongue than their actual mouths. He clutched a hand in Derek’s dark hair, his legs coming up on either side of his waist and moaning loudly into his mouth when their erections rubbed against each other. Derek’s hands felt like they were going to leave bruises on his hips and he tried to separate their mouths, tried to breathe for a bit, before Derek plunged in again, his head sinking back even further into the pillows.

Eventually Derek’s mouth trailed down, stubble rubbing against his skin and teeth nipping against him. Stiles fisted a hand in the pillow behind his head, keeping one hand on the back of Derek’s head as he brushed his nose through Stiles’ pubic hair. His breath hitched and his stomach started to grow warm as Derek made eye contact with him before mouthing at the side of his dick. It was slow and teasing and _wet_ and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to get too lost in sensation. The kisses stopped just below the head before Derek moved to the opposite side and suckled his way down.

Stiles’ mouth fell open and little pants escaped from him. Derek didn’t seem to notice though, nuzzling against the base of his cock before slowly lapping at the base. It wasn’t surprising; Derek was always teasing and precise in bed. Stiles didn’t know why now would be any different, but he definitely wanted this to move along.

His desperation was either unnoticed or ignored by Derek because he continued to lick at Stiles’ cock, making his legs shake and breathy moans escape from him. Finally his mouth wrapped around the head, suckling slightly, before moving and taking more of him in his mouth. Stiles practically cried out in relief, his hand tightening its grip in Derek’s hair.

Derek worked him over in his mouth, hot and wet and so perfect that Stiles felt his orgasm already building at the base of his spine. A hand worked its way under him and it wasn’t until Derek’s finger caught on the rim of his hole that he let out a loud moan, bucking back against the hand. The older man continued the motion a few times, his mouth working over his cock while his dry finger teased his hole.

It got to the point where Stiles was trying to get more of Derek’s fingers on him than his mouth. Derek pulled back, kneeling at the end of the bed and keeping a finger at Stiles’ hole.

“So that’s where you really want me,” he said, finger moving up and giving firm pressure against Stiles.

“What gave me away?” Stiles asked, sounding more than a little breathless as he tried to shove back on Derek’s finger.

“A few things,” Derek said before grabbing Stiles’ thighs and lifting them up. “And you really should have just said so.”

He placed them over Derek’s shoulders and Stiles couldn’t even get a syllable of a question out before Derek’s tongue was rubbing over his entrance. And he would have cursed Derek for doing the one thing that always made him turn into a puddle, but he really couldn’t bring himself to.

Stiles gripped the pillow tighter and arched his back, trying to give the Derek best access possible as his tongue prodded against him. He must have loosened or opened a bit or something because Derek’s tongue was shallowly thrusting into him.

“Nngh, _fuck_ ,” Stiles panted out as Derek slipped his tongue in and out of him. “Fuck. Derek, stop. Stopstopstopstopstop.”

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked instantly, voice filled with worry as he moved up Stiles’ body, cupping a hand against his cheek. “Did I hurt you? Did I—?”

“Lube,” Stiles managed. “Now, please. Derek I really just want you insi—”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, nodding his head before pressing their mouths together. “Fuck yes, just give me a second.”

He moved off of Stiles and he almost whimpered at the loss of the hot and heavy body on top of him but Derek was back soon enough, only going to lean over to the nightstand to grab a bottle. Their mouths found each other again and Stiles was shamelessly spreading his legs in an attempt to get Derek to move as quickly as possible.

There wasn’t disappointment either, it felt like less than a second before Derek was pressing a finger into him, stretching him and starting to fill him up. His fingers dug into the skin of Derek’s back as he worked the finger in and out but it wasn’t enough. He was starting to feel frantic and it all started to crash back down on him again.

Derek could have died. He thought that Derek had been dead. He hadn’t seen Derek in days and they were taking their time.

They were taking their time and for some reason Stiles didn’t want that anymore. He didn’t want that at all.

He kept one hand on Derek’s back, but the other wormed its way down, joining Derek’s hand before slipping one of his fingers inside of himself along with Derek’s.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek groaned, looking at him with lust and hunger which was good because _that_ was what Stiles wanted.

“Come on, hurry up,” Stiles panted, curling his finger deliberately against his prostate and seeing stars. “These past few days, not being able to see you or touch you or—”

He was cut off by Derek pushing another finger into him, the burn and surprise making it so good that black spots appeared across his vision.

“God, baby, I know,” Derek groaned. “I think I was driving Cora insane I was jerking off so much thinking about you.”

“You think that’s bad?” Stiles asked, voice shrill and shaking and sounding like he was close to laughing. “Derek, I fingered myself at school thinking about you. Four fingers, wishing it was _you_ filling me up. You knotting me and—”

That did it. That was all he needed to say before Derek was grabbing the lube again and withdrawing his fingers. After slicking himself up, Derek grabbing Stiles’ hips, making to flip him over when Stiles started to frantically shake his head.

“No, no I wanna see your face.”

“Stiles, I’m going to knot you,” Derek said and fuck, his eyes were slowly bleeding into red and his voice was gruffer and even more arousal ran through Stiles.

“I know,” Stiles said. “But I can’t—Derek it’s been too long, I wanna see you.”

“It’ll be more comfortable for you if we—”

“I don’t fucking care what’s more comfortable, just get your dick insi— _fuck_.”

And well, Derek had always been a man of action.

“Happy?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, I will be when you start mov—oh _fuckfuckfuckfuck_.”

He gripped Derek’s shoulders before seeking his mouth out again, groaning whenever Derek’s dick dragged across his prostate or hit him in a particular sharp way. It wasn’t slow or careful or precise, it was hard and desperate and exactly what he needed. They’d have time to take things slow and for Derek to spend a good hour on foreplay.

But right now it was just sweaty and loud and rough and Stiles didn’t want to wait to come. He didn’t want to wait for Derek to hit his prostate enough times and for his dick to rub against their skin until he finally came. Stiles moved a hand between them, grabbing his dick and jacking himself off. He had only gotten a few strokes in before Derek’s hand was tightening over his, working it faster than Stiles had intended to.

Derek made the grip tight and a little too much because soon he was making a choked out noise and spilling between them, his legs shaking uncontrollably. A few seconds passed before Derek finally fucked him like he meant it, thrusting into him so hard again and again that Stiles couldn’t breathe.

He came just as quickly as Stiles had, knot pushing into him and making Stiles feel like someone had just punched him in the gut. Derek collapsed on top of him, arms wrapping under him and face burying into his neck.

They just panted and tried to regain their breathing, hands gripping each other before Derek rolled over, Stiles resting on top of him, his head on his chest. He looked up at Derek, unable to stop the smile tugging at his lips.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey,” Derek said in turn, running a hand through Stiles’ hair. “Did you really finger yourself at school?”

More than once.

“Maybe.”

Derek let out a groan, head tilting back against the pillow. “You know, I had plans for this.”

“Oh did you now?”

“I was going to make you feel so good, Stiles.”

“Pretty sure you already did.”

“I was going to take my time.”

“You always take your time,” Stiles said. “I like it when you let go. You even called me ‘baby’.”

Derek made a groan of what was probably mortification and Stiles laughed, leaning up as much as the knot allowed him so that they could kiss.

“What’d you do for the past few days?” Stiles asked. “Other than jerking off and talking to me on the phone.”

“I had lunch with your English teacher.”

“What?”

“Well I had to explain things,” Derek said. “It’s okay though. She understands though and she promised not to tell anyone.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “That’s good. It’s good that you’re making friends your own age.”

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles tried to keep it light and joking. He tried not to think about Derek hanging out with a beautiful woman who had saved his life and was actually close to his age. Derek picked up on it though and his eyebrows furrowed together.

“You’re jealous.”

“I’m not.”

“You are,” Derek pressed, sitting up so that Stiles was sitting on his lap. “Why?”

“Can you please just drop this?”

“No, because you’re jealous,” Derek said. “You’re jealous and it doesn’t make any sense. Stiles, you’re the one I want. You’re the one who’s in my bed, the one I’m knotted to right now. You’re my mate and I could never see her that way even if I wanted to.”

And he really would have responded if Derek’s knot wasn’t pressing against him in the best possible way and if Derek didn’t look so possessive and Alpha and fucking _sexy_.

Their mouths clashed again and it wasn’t until an hour or more later when they were forced to untangle because Stiles’ phone wouldn’t stop ringing. He groaned, rolling over and reaching over the side of the bed to grab his pants. Derek came up behind him, mouthing at his neck as he checked the caller ID.

“Little preoccupied, Scotty,” Stiles said, irritation in his voice.

“Yeah, well, Danny just showed up at the hospital puking up mistletoe and there are two doctors missing.”

Derek’s grip on him tightened and he leaned back against him, lacing their fingers together with his free hand. “I’ll be right there.”


End file.
